Why Would Ariel Give Up This?
by lovelyja
Summary: Regina turns both herself and Emma into mermaids for a day. SwanQueen. Please Review!


**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

Emma shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat, feeling her clothing stick to her tacky skin in the July heat.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Emma asked, and Regina shifted her glance from the road ahead for a split second to take a look at her girlfriend, who she'd convinced to adorn a blindfold so as to not give her a clue as to their destination.

"Yes." Regina replied, and Emma just _knew _that there was a smirk painted on her full lips.

"_Reginnaaaaaa_." Emma whined childishly, if only for her own amusement.

"Oh hush," Said brunette swatted the Sheriff's thigh, "We're here, anyway." The car stopped.

"Where is here?" Emma asked as Regina opened her car door and slowly helped her climb out with a gentle arm under her elbow.

"Just be patient." She was instructed, and was slowly walked forwards. From what Emma could gather, Regina had brought her to the forest – the smells and sounds had given it away, not to mention the uneven ground. The women gently ground to a halt.

"Ready?" Regina whispered in Emma's ear from behind, and she nodded wordlessly. The blonde felt momentary fumbling on the back of her blindfold before it dropped from her face, assaulting her eyes with harsh green light filtering through trees surrounding the clearing.

The first thing to take precedence in her mind was what appeared to be a fresh water lake directly ahead of her. It was not lost to her how strikingly beautiful it was – the water was clear, and it sent the suns rays rippling over the moss and rocks surrounding the lake.

"Whoa. Are we still in Storybrooke?" Emma turned her head to Regina's noting how close in proximity she was in regards to herself. The brunette nodded.

"It is breathtaking, isn't it? I found it maybe ten years back. I was Henry and I's special place." Emma's heart melted in her chest at the mention of their son. To know that he'd had a parent loving enough to take him places such as this when he was younger warmed her very soul.

"It's lovely, Regina." The Mayor stepped around her so they could now look each other in the eye.

"Do you mind if I," She wiggled her fingers, "Give us more appropriate attire?" Emma raised an eyebrow at the suggestiveness of this, but knew that Regina meant in in an entirely un-dirty way. Sadly.

"Go ahead." Emma looked down to see her body enveloped with purple smoke, and when it dissipated she was left wearing a black bikini. Regina's outfit of choice was similar, but it was red in color – the brunette knew that Emma loved red on her.

"Come on in," Regina held out her hand, and they entwined their fingers, and made their way over to the edge of the water. Regina gracefully slipped in, whereas Emma awkwardly shimmied off of the bank, leaving both of them slightly breathless with laughter.

The water was perfect temperature to cool them down on the warm day without being downright freezing.

"Okay, so there's one part left of my surprise." Regina smiled shyly, and Emma wasn't one hundred percent sure she could get used to that.

"In the water? Like what?" Emma asked, not sure what there could be other than pool sex, and though that sounded like a great idea…

"Uh, well, when I was younger, before I was Queen, I grew up reading books full of magical creatures from the Enchanted Forest – and other realms – and I was fascinated by all of them." Emma nodded, knowing Regina's affinity for magical creatures and the like, "Well once I'd learned a sufficient amount of magic I would visit a lake not dissimilar to this one, and uh…" The brunette blushed.

"You can tell me." Emma smiled, "I won't make fun of you for it." She assured.

"I know." Regina smiled back, getting lost in the blonde's eyes, "It'll probably be easier if I show you."

"Okay."

"Close your eyes." She instructed, and was momentarily stunned at how trustingly Emma complied. Both of them had pushed away from the edge of the water and were lightly kicking their feet to keep themselves afloat.

Regina too closed her eyes, summoning her magic to the surface. She breathed deeply, focusing on her goal – imagining what was to happen.

Emma felt a strange sensation in her legs, but trusted Regina implicitly, so she went with it.

"You can open your eyes now." A soft voice said beside her, and gasped at what she saw. Regina's hair had been lengthened so much that it draped over her backside and fanned out in the water. In addition to this, where Regina's legs were only moments ago was a magnificent green tail. A quick glance at herself showed that her hair had gone through similar transformations, and her tail was light blue.

"It matches your eyes." Regina spoke, in reference to the color.

"Holy shit, Gina!" Emma exclaimed suddenly, draping one arm over her girlfriend's shoulder, "You've really out done yourself this time! I mean, fricking _mermaids_." Emma tested her tail, feeling the raw power and strength in the muscle that would power her through the water.

"You like it?" Regina asked, looking shyly up at Emma through her lashes.

"Yes! Why wouldn't I?" Emma exclaimed, and Regina began to grin. A second later Regina dove sideways into the water, her tail splashing water all over the blonde – who shook her head and dove after her.

As soon as she was fully submerged, the Sheriff was mesmerized at the beauty of the water and all things in it. A quick check proved that, yes, she could in fact breathe underwater, and had Emma been above surface-level she would have squealed like a nine year old.

Squinting, she spied the flap of Regina's green tail in the distance, as her eyes were beginning to adjust. Powering along the water in an attempt to catch up, Emma realized how fast she could in fact go. As she went she trailed her fingers across the water plants. Looking up she saw a grinning Regina pointing above them both, so she agreed, nodding, and swam upwards. The pair broke the surface simultaneously, grinning madly.

"That was amazing!" The blonde said loudly, grabbing Regina in for a hug, "Thank you for sharing this with me."

"I will share everything with you." Regina stroked her cheek lovingly.

"You do realize you'll never be able to top this, right?" Emma asked with a smirk.

"Oh, you have no idea what I'm capable of, darling." She whispered, covering Emma's lips with her own.

…

Emma and Regina were both floating on their backs, looking up to the sky. Emma turned her head to the brunette, whose long locks were fanned out around her.

"Ugh, I could lay here forever." She breathed out, not wanting to disturb the silence.

"What? Are you saying that you could manage without that greasy lump of heart disease you call food?" Regina smirked.

"Hey, don't mock me woman." Emma flicked the end of her tail, catching Regina with little droplets of water.

"Rude." Regina grunted, splashing hers back at Emma even harder.

"You're rude." Emma retorted childishly, grinning as they both began manically splashing each other with their tails – which was harder than it looked.

Now upright in the water, they both resorted to using their magic to drive a wall of water to each other, resulting in their long hair being plastered to their heads and all the way down their backs. Once they'd finally calmed to feeble attempts at hitting each other they slowly swam their way back towards dry land.

"Being a mermaid's such hard work." Emma grumbled, her muscles aching.

"It's worth it for the killer abs, though." Regina smirked, pulling herself gracefully up onto the grass to lie down.

"I'm not arguing with that." Emma responded, pointedly staring at the brunette's stomach. The blonde attempted to pull herself out of the water, but ended up succeeding in madly flapping around like a fish.

"Gods, how did you do that so easily?!"

"A lot of practice, I assure you." Regina answered, grabbing a hold of Emma's arm and heaving her up. More mad flapping from Emma's end splashed both of them further, but they finally managed to pull her out, half-laying across Regina.

"Whew, that was hard." Emma sighed, flopping down onto the grass beside Regina and spreading herself out in the sun. She could feel its warming rays drying her off.

A few moments later the brunette shifted herself sideways towards Emma, tucking her head under the blonde's chin, and wrapping her arm across her middle. Their tails fit perfectly together, much alike puzzle pieces, and it felt like it was meant to be

…

"Hey, did you bring sunblock?" Emma asked suddenly, deciding that she didn't want to spend the next week channeling her inner lobster.

"Dammit." Regina mumbled, and Emma sat up on her elbows to look her girlfriend in the eye.

"What? Did you forget it?" The blonde asked, innocently enough.

"Oh, no. I brought it. It just happens to be in my bag – over there." Regina pointed to a rock, maybe fifteen yards away.

"Well I'll just go get…" Emma began to sit up, and then lowered herself back down, "Oh, wait…" She looked down at her tail, then back to Regina, "I can see why being mermaids 24/7 could be an issue." She began shuffling awkwardly across the floor, alternating between a revised army crawl and the worm.

"Uh, Emma?" Regina piped up somewhere behind her.

"Hang on, I'm almost there." Emma called roughly back, which was a complete lie, but she was telling herself that she'd moved a lot further than five feet.

"Emma?" Regina asked again. Emma could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Just a second." The blonde carried on shuffling. She heard a snort of laughter behind her.

Regina clearly thought she couldn't do it.

She was going to prove her wrong.

Emma could practically _hear _Ellen Degeneres in her head telling her to "Just keep swimming." The blonde chuckled at her own joke.

She was just reaching out to grab at Regina's bag – which just brushed her fingertips – when the brunette's incessant throat clearing finally riled her up enough to make the woman shut the hell up.

"_What?!" _She yelled harshly, turning around to see the mayor desperately trying to hold in her laughter.

"I was just going to say that I could have just-" A cloud of purple smoke enveloped Regina's hand, and once it had dissipated Emma could very clearly see the sunblock." Oh.

_Oh_…. Fricking magic.

She smacked her lips, awkwardly looking down at her lap - which was streaked with dirt – trying to avoid eye contact with her girlfriend at all cost. A loud burst of laughter made her look up, and she saw the tears marring Regina's face as a result of her hysterics.

She cracked a small smile.

"Can you just poof me back over there?" The blonde called, her head flopping to the ground to exaggerate her exhaustion.

One second Emma was on dry land and the next she was breathing water. Damn Regina.

"Must you do that?" The sheriff scowled at the brunette once she'd swam up to the surface.

"Do what?" Regina replied inconspicuously, with a raised eyebrow, and took a large bite of the apple she must have also conjured from her bag.

…

The sun was beginning to set when they finally dragged themselves out of the water in order to go home.

"I had a really great day, Regina. Thank you." Emma smiled softly at her girlfriend as she waved a hand over them both, returning their legs and leaving them sitting on the ground in their bikinis.

"It was my pleasure, dear." Another wave of her hand returned their clothing, and once they'd both stood up, Emma leaned in to hug Regina.

"I love you." Emma whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." Regina mumbled back sleepily, and Emma pulled back to inspect her girlfriend.

"Are you okay? You look pretty exhausted." Emma asked, causing Regina to smile self-consciously.

"I'm fine. I'd just never kept up the body-shifting magic for so long before, especially on two people." Emma entwined their hands and began leading Regina back to the car.

"Well, we'd better get you home, hadn't we, Madam Mayor?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<br>**

**This was written because of a headcanon of mine - because if I had magic I would definitely do the same as Regina!**

**If you have any requests such as this one please let me know down below and I will see what I can do!**


End file.
